The Crossing Survivor
by fierce-glare
Summary: Please read this Survivor spin-off and enjoy!


Hello, this is a fanfiction that is a survivor like challenge. I know that so many other authors have done this and, well, I think I'm going to take a stab at it. I don't own any of the Animal Crossing characters, or created the "idea" of Animal Crossing or Survivor. Well, let's get this show on the road.  
  
Author: Everyone listen up. I have chosen you people to try and survive on this island. You each have many strengths. Many weaknesses. Tom Nook is here because of his immense greed. Bob is here to try and find some intelligence.... and a better outfit. I've also invited the Able Sisters because of their unique bond between eachother. Bunnie, because of her smarts and good looks. There are many others here, but I'm not willing to ramble on about them for an hour. This takes place an Animal Island. Let's begin!  
  
Author: Okay, the ten people here will be split into two groups of five. Group "Animalz" is made up of Tom Nook, Mable, Sable, Dotty, and Totakeke. Group "Crossing" is made up of Bunnie, Opal, Bob, Booker, and Mayor Turtle.  
  
Author: The first challenge will be to aqcuire as many coconuts as possible. Begin.  
  
---------------------  
  
The Crossing Survivor  
  
---------------------  
  
---------------------  
  
Challenge 1: Coconuts  
  
Group "Crossing"  
  
Time Limit: 1 hour.  
  
---------------------  
  
Bob: Okay.... So what does a coconut look like?  
  
Bunnie: Bob! Where did you get that dress?! It's divine! I mean.. er.. A coconut is green, kinda round.  
  
Opal: Ooh, it's Mayors head!   
  
*Opal begins to tug on Mayor Turtles head*  
  
Mayor: What are you doing?! There's three coconuts on top of that palm tree. We've only got 50 minutes left!  
  
Booker: Duh... who wants to give me a lift? I'm not that heavy.  
  
*Everyone backs away slowly*  
  
Bob: Just give me a lift, Booker.  
  
*Booker lifts Bob on top of his head*  
  
Bob: I did it! I got all three!  
  
Bunnie: Bob, your holding three palm tree leaves.  
  
Bob: Mmm, coconuts...  
  
*Bob starts munching on the leaves*  
  
Mayor: 30 minutes PEOPLE!  
  
Opal: Quit yelling, you old coot.  
  
*Opal grabs a cocnut and hits the Mayor over the head with it*  
  
Everyone: We aquired a coconut! Yay!  
  
Booker: Any we only have 15 minutes left!   
  
*Booker rams into the coconut tree, making three coconuts fall*  
  
Everyone: We now have four!  
  
Author: Aaaand... TIME! Let's see group "Animalz" attempts.  
  
---------------------  
  
Challenge 1: Coconuts  
  
Group "Animalz"  
  
Time Limit: 1 hour.  
  
---------------------  
  
Dotty: C'mon team! Let's go find some coconuts. Where should we look?   
  
Tom Nook: I'll tell you... for 4,768 bells.  
  
*Dotty starts to take out her wallet*  
  
Sable: No Dotty! You find coconuts on trees. And Tom, what good is money, stranded on an island?  
  
Tom Nook: Umm.. just shut up.  
  
Mable: Well, I'll start making a ladder from these materials I brought  
  
Totakeke: Out of clothes?  
  
Sable: Not just any clothes, SPECIAL clothes.  
  
Everyone: Oooooohh! Aaaahhh!  
  
Dotty: We only have 45 minutes left, let's try and be quick about this.  
  
Mable: Okay, I'm done. Who wants to try it out?  
  
Totakeke: I'll give it a try. Here Tom, take my guitar. Try not to mess with it.  
  
*Totakeke climbs up and grabs three coconuts*  
  
Tom Nook: Hmmm, I wonder how flexible this guitar is?  
  
*SSSSNNAAAAAAAPP!*  
  
Totakeke: That had better not of been what I thought that was!  
  
Tom Nook: Er... 5,896 bells will get you a new one....  
  
Tatakeke: That's it!  
  
*Totakeke starts pelting coconuts down at Tom*  
  
Author: Aaand TIME! How many coconuts does this team have?  
  
Everyone: One, two, three, four, and FIVE! We have five! Yay!  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Later that night at campfire....  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Author: As you all know, one of the members on Team "Crossing" is not safe. That means Bob, Booker, Opal, Mayor Turtle, or Bunnie aren't safe. The decision is up to me of course. I'm not going to do a review-vote type thing. But all suggestions are allowed. So SLEEP WELL. In the morning, the cast out will be named. Good night!  
  
To be continued.... 


End file.
